Gloriosity: A Tale of Revenge
by icefire-lioness
Summary: Revenge is so much sweeter...from the lips of an enemy... Ginny/Draco PETER IS NOT ALLOWED TO READ THIS. :D


"You're just too young is all." Said Ron uncomfortably, avoiding Ginny's eyes.

Ginny stomped her foot, eliciting a grin from Harry, who looked stern again when she glared at him.

"Too young? Don't you mean too female, you chauvinistic pig?"

Hermione's lips quirked, then she schooled her features.

Ron was looking decidedly unimpressed by how mature she was being about it all.

"It doesn't matter anyway. You're not going, and that's that."

Ginny looked furious.

"You can't stop me, you great bully!"

Ron looked stern.

"I think you'll find that I can Ginny. In fact, I think you'll find that I am."

Ginny resisted the urge to punch him, but her hands tightened into fists.

"Fine. Go on then. I hope you're mauled by a giant cuttlefish."

Ron put out a hand, reaching for her shoulder.

"Gin, don't be like that. You know it's for your own good."

Ginny glared so furiously that she was truly surprised when Ron didn't burst into flames.

Ron shrugged and gave Harry a look that quite clearly said 'sisters. What can you do?' and turned away.

Ginny growled under her breath as the two boys walked off. Hermione put a hand gently on her shoulder.

"I'll bring you back something, ok?"

Ginny tried to smile, but could only manage a small groan.

"Why do they treat me like a five year old, Hermione? It's beyond human endurance."

Hermione looked sympathetic, which made Ginny feel at least a little better, but it still didn't mean she was going.

"It's so unfair! I mean, I can't understand why it's so difficult for them to understand that I'm not a child any more! I'm only a year younger than you, and they still take you on far more dangerous trips than ones to the sea!"

Hermione grimaced, and then pointed out gently "well, this isn't exactly a pleasure outing. You know that we're on a mission for Dumbledore."

Ginny's nose scrunched, along with her fists in her robes.

"_Still_. I'm _not_ a child."

Hermione hugged her, and then pulled away, looking Ginny in the eye. She let her hands rest on Ginny's shoulders and gave them a gentle squeeze.

"You know it's because they love you. You're Ron's little sister, obviously he's bound to be protective. And Harry; well, Harry has a hero complex, and he needs to keep everyone but himself safe. And he loves you as if you were his own sister."

"Bleargh." said Ginny.

That was about all she could come up with. It didn't matter anyway, because it wasn't as though her brother was there to hear her. Still, against all logic, she retained fond daydreams of Harry thinking of her in a very non-sibling-like way, and Hermione's words just drove the illogic of this further home.

Ginny pulled away from Hermione and set her mouth in a firm line.

"Good luck Hermione. Tell Ron that he's an inestimable arse and I wish he would go bungee jumping without a rope."

Hermione grinned and turned on her hell.

"Will do, Gin. I'll see you in a few days. Sleep well."

Ginny stuck her tongue out at a painting of an old lady which was looking at her, and walked crossly back to the common room, echoes of "well I never, Gertrude! How rude!" ringing in her ears.

When she reached the fat lady she managed a sullen recital of the password ("well, it _was _only 'loyalty', but the added 'is not a trait my brother knows of' has a nice ring to it, also. Goodnight, dear.") before heading up to her room.

It was quite late, really. Ginny hadn't noticed, having been too busy yelling at Ron.

She changed into her nightgown, her fingernails getting caught in the lace as she pulled it over her head, whereupon she muttered a few choice expletives and flung herself on the bed.

After a few minutes of lying there, fuming and muttering about how much she hated brothers, Ginny decided she needed a walk.

Pulling her cloak around her shoulders, she sneaked down the stairs and pulled the portrait hole open.

Ignoring the fat lady's protests, Ginny slipped out and wandered down to the next floor.

The corridor was very dark and Ginny realised that it probably hadn't been a very intelligent idea to come out after curfew. She was sure to be caught, and she wasn't really in the mood for Filch.

She had just turned around, readying herself to go back upstairs, when a low voice spoke from the shadows, making her jump.

"Couldn't sleep, Weasley?"

Ginny spun around, trying to figure out where the voice was coming from. After a moment, she saw a glint of something in a particularly dark shadow, and, pulling out her wand, went towards it.

"Lumos." She whispered, and the light showed a smirking Draco Malfoy leaning nonchalantly against a statue of a particularly ugly troll wearing a tutu.

"What are you doing out her, Malfoy?" she asked, trying to ignore the butterflies that were filling her stomach at an alarming rate.

Draco advanced on her, still grinning.

Forget butterflies, these were bloody great snakes.

"I could ask the same of you, Weasley." He said in the same low voice.

Ginny wondered briefly if it was his voice that was slowly turning her insides to mush, but she dismissed the idea quickly as nonsense.

"Um." She managed.

Really, Ginny knew it was the height of stupidity to remain where she was. She knew that what she ought to be doing was running straight back to the tower, without staying to 'chat' or be in any way compromised by the gorgeous specimen standing in front of her.

To remain…well, the word 'idiot' didn't even begin to encompass it.

As much for herself as him, Ginny said, a little giddily "I was feeling upset, so I needed to get out. But I'm alright now, so I'm going back."

She made as if to turn away, but his hand grabbed at her cloak, pulling her back around. As she turned, her cloak fell away in the middle, giving Draco a rather magnificent view of what lay beneath.

Draco took an almost imperceptible intake of breath at the sight. What was she trying to do? Kill him? He tugged at a lock of hair and tried desperately to get back onto a safe train of thought. Desperately, he clung onto what Ginny had said earlier.

"Er. Why were you upset?" he asked, not really listening as he tried not to stare at the nightdress.

It was…well, diaphanous seemed almost too light a word. Somehow the light film of material covering her seemed even more erotic than had she been standing in front of him fully naked.

Trying hard to keep breathing, he attempted to put Ginny Weasley in a box marked 'enemy's best friend; sister of' but it didn't really work.

"Well." said Ginny, sucking her lower lip.

Draco bit back a groan at the small gesture, imaging those lips on his…or, well, anywhere on him.

"Warm night, isn't it?" he said, tugging at the same lock of hair.

Ginny shrugged, and her cloak opened further, which almost reduced Draco to tears.

"I hadn't really noticed." she said, as Draco attempted not to stare. It was a cause doomed to failure from its very inception.

"So?" Draco asked, in a voice that was a little too high for his testosterone to deal with.

Ginny raised an eyebrow as Draco cleared his throat uneasily.

"Er, why were you upset?" he asked again.

"Oh." Ginny said, getting it. She looked embarrassed.

"Ron and Harry." she said, not looking at him.

Draco wrinkled his nose.

"Oh. Them." he said, in a tone that left no doubt as to in what regard he held 'them'.

"Yeah." said Ginny, looking upset.

Draco's hand went to her shoulder of its own volition.

"What did they do?" he asked, staring at his hand and wondering at its audacity.

Ginny took a very deep breath. Draco struggled nobly to keep his eyes above her neck. It didn't work. Ginny didn't notice.

"Oh, the usual. Treating me like a child. Refusing to listen to me. Generally being insufferable gits."

Draco grinned despite himself.

"You're awful."

Ginny smiled up at him, and Draco's heart flipped.

"Everyone ought to be awful sometimes."

Draco suddenly had a terribly fantastic idea.

"Why not…why not get back at them?" he asked, smiling slyly.

Ginny looked confused.

"How?"

Draco gently pushed her up against the wall, gazing down at her transfixed.

Ginny bit her lips as she looked up at him, and said breathlessly "Did you have something particular in mind?"

Draco struggled with himself, but the large, ignoble side of him won.

"Well," he purred into her hair, delightedly watching her shiver against him.

"You might have noticed that your brother and Mr Potter are not exactly enamoured of me."

Ginny snorted in an extremely unladylike fashion. Draco grinned.

"And I doubt they would be happy if they found out that I had been…well…with you."

Draco's heart stopped as he watched Ginny consider this.

He looked down and found that it hadn't been a particularly intelligent idea. All he could see was breasts. Mounds and mounds of breasts.

He made a choking noise and Ginny looked up at him, grinning.

"I think that's a splendid idea." She said, and Draco nearly started cheering, but thought it might bring the mood down a little.

Instead he walked up and down the length of the hallway until a doorway appeared, making Ginny gasp.

Draco beamed and pulled her inside.

There was just a bed. He hadn't really given it much thought. Still, it was all they needed, really.

He set her down on the bed gently, and she giggled as her feet swung over the edge.

Cautiously, Draco leant down and kissed her.

His hands slid into her hair, holding her still as he proceeded to make her lose all coherent thought.

Ginny's eyes drifted closed and she leaned into him, wondering at how easy it all seemed, and the unreality of it all.

Her hands slid up his shoulders and held him closer to her, thinking how wrong this was and then realising that she didn't care.

Draco's hands slid out of her hair, down her neck and to the shoulders of her cloak. With a barely perceptible sigh, he pulled the cloak down over her arms, letting it fall into a puddle on the ground.

"Um." said Ginny, suddenly feeling incredibly bare.

Draco stared at her, seemingly unable to look away. Ginny resisted the urge to dive under the covers and scream 'stop looking at me like you want to lick me all over, Mr Malfoy! It's freaking me out!' and instead said "I think you should take off your clothes now. I feel at a distinct disadvantage,"

Draco pulled his robe off quickly, and then yanked his shirt over his head, revealing a rather impressive chest.

"Hmm." said Ginny, wondering if it would be improper to push him down and bite him, then realised that 'improper' was kind of the point.

She tentatively placed her hands on Draco's chest, fascinated by the way his muscles contracted in response, and the way he moaned a little when she ran her hands over his hardened nipples.

"Ginny." Draco whispered, staring at her as she looked up at him, wide eyed.

"Still here." she said quietly, and traced her finger down the soft golden hairs on his belly to the waistband of his pants.

"Oh, hello!" Draco gasped, grabbing her hands before she could go any further.

He pushed her down, her hands above her head, and leaned in to kiss her, pulling away after a few minutes. He looked down at her, deciding that subtlety was highly overrated, and wasn't his strong point anyway, so why deny it?

"You," pronounced Draco, "are wearing entirely too many clothes."

And with that said, he grabbed the thin fabric of her nightgown in both hands and pulled it down.

The fabric ripped jaggedly in the middle, unused to that type of pressure, and Ginny gasped his name.

Drawing her breast into his mouth, he said thickly "I'll buy you another."

Ginny didn't complain.

"I love your freckles. I could kiss each one. In fact, I would like to do just that." he said, drawing away after a moment.

"Alright." said Ginny breathlessly, and Draco kissed one which was conveniently placed just above the swell of her breast, as if to prove his point.

Ginny gasped, her hands tangling in his hair.

Draco went a bit lower.

"I don't think that's a freckle." Ginny managed, her breath coming in short gasps.

"Does it matter?" Draco asked, doing his best to make sure it didn't.

Ginny considered as his tongue teased her nipple.

Her finger threaded further through his hair, drawing his head closer.

"No, I don't suppose it does."

Ginny didn't really care what they called it, so long as Draco didn't stop doing what he was doing.

"Didn't think so."

Ginny shivered as his breath cooled and warmed her wet skin all at once.

His lips tugged and tightened, sending jolts of electricity through her.

"Oh my." she said, which Draco correctly interpreted as "Do go on."

He pulled her nightgown fully down and struggled out of his pants, letting them fall carelessly to the ground.

Draco's tongue traced the line of her throat, down to her collarbone, while his hands explored the shape of her hips, and her nails dug into his back.

He straightened and stared at her, drinking in the image of a naked Ginny lying in front of him, all his, his, _his_.

He had imagined of course, but the daydreams didn't even come close to the reality of her, lying milky pale against the red coverlet.

"You're so perfect." he marvelled, letting his hand slide up the inside of her thigh and play with the tangle of dark red curls at the base of her legs.

"So are you." Ginny said quietly, pulling his hands onto her breasts.

He toyed with her nipples for a few seconds and then slid his hands down, pressing a kiss to the inside of her thigh.

She gasped as his tongue moved higher, flicking between her legs and sending quivers of pleasure jolting through her.

"Oh." said Ginny softly, although the word seemed much longer than was normal.

Her fingers tugged at Draco's hair as his tongue plied her to the bed and he surged up, his fingers replacing his mouth as he kissed her.

Ginny cried out as he slipped a finger inside her and Draco groaned against her mouth as she bucked against him.

Her bare legs slid between his and she pressed her teeth to his neck.

Her nipples rubbed against his chest with each moan and, feeling her squirm beneath him, Draco slowly eased his hand away and replaced it with the tip of his shaft, trying to go slowly and trembling with the effort.

At least, he had intended to go slowly, but Ginny's arms twined about his neck and she made little panting noises as she moved desperately against him. Ginny quivered at the unexpected fullness between her legs, but pulled him into her, letting out an indignant gasp as he broke through the thin barrier. He checked himself, rasping "Should I stop?" and hoping against hope that she wouldn't say yes.

Ginny moved experimentally against him, arching her hips and moving them in small circles against his.

She locked her legs around his back, drawing him closer and kissing him frantically.

Ginny bucked against him and Draco let out a cry as he drove deeply into her.

She strained against him and he drove deeper into her, bathing in the waves of sensation that were sweeping over her.

As she quivered beneath him, Draco groaned and cried out.

Incapable of speech, he rolled Ginny over so that she lay on top of him. Ginny revelled in the feeling of his warm body beneath hers, damp with sweat and breathing heavily.

Her leg fitted comfortably between his thighs, he breasts a comfortable pressure against his chest.

He ran one hand through her hair and she rubbed her cheek against the perfect hollow between his chin and neck – a space clearly designed for Ginny's head.

"Mmm." said Ginny, and nestled deeper into the hollow.

"Brilliant." sighed Draco, stroking her hair.

"Glorious." replied Ginny, and kissed him.


End file.
